The proposed Mentored Research Scientist Development Award aims to prepare the candidate for a productive independent research career directed at examining the neural mechanisms underlying hemispheric lateralization and interlimb transfer of motor learning. Central to this proposal is expanding the candidate's knowledge base and research skills necessary for clinical rehabilitation research. The knowledge base and skills obtained through this career development plan will enable the candidate to develop a rehabilitation research program that is aimed at investigating neural control and motor learning in patients with neurological damage. The objective of the research plan is to characterize the neural mechanisms that underlie hemispheric lateralization and interlimb transfer of motor learning. The proposal builds on previous findings obtained by the candidate, which showed that the dominant and nondominant arm controllers are differentially proficient in controlling movement trajectory and final limb position, respectively, and that interlimb transfer of motor learning depends on the proficiency of these controllers. These findings lead to a hypothesis that such lateral advantages stem from left and right hemisphere specializations for different features of control. The candidate now proposes to test this hypothesis (1) by investigating interlimb transfer of dynamic adaptation in healthy young adults, and (2) by examining reaching movement in the ipsilesional arm of stroke patients with hemiparesis. The educational plan will focus on three basic objectives (1) obtaining a knowledge base and skills necessary for clinical rehabilitation research and neural imaging research (2) furthering the candidate's skills in computational and biomechanical analysis of movement; and (3) furthering the candidate's communication and mentoring skills. The candidate will develop these skills through the proposed course work, seminars and workshops, and research experience that incorporates computational and biomechanical analyses of movement into a clinical rehabilitation related project with the possibility of significant findings. Findings from the proposed research will directly contribute to an understanding of specialized roles of each brain hemisphere in movement control, as well as functional deficits in ipsilesional arm movements of stroke patients with unilateral brain damage. These findings may prove valuable for developing more specific and effective rehabilitation strategies for patients with neurological damage. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]